Bondi Boys MC
Background Information The Bondi Boys Motorcycle Club (BBMC) are a group of individuals that were founded by Irwin Dundee, originally for the sake of performing petty crimes, like joyriding in Lifeguard vehicles. Since then, it has become considerably larger in size than a number of the other, older gangs. Through the hard work of Irwin Dundee, he has established connections and a strong footing in the criminal underworld. The BBMC''' wear blue denim, with the addition of the club logo on the back for patched members and above. General Description The BBMC's primary business focus is the growth, distribution, and sale of weed; with a secondary focus on the collection and sale of firearms to the various criminals throughout the city. They have a tertiary role, however, with '''Irwin Dundee having taken to plucking up new criminals to the city, and teaching them the tricks of the weed trade to further his financial gains. Allies Through the hard work of Irwin Dundee, The Bondi Boys MC (and by extension, a number of those affiliated with Dundee himself) have formed a mutual partnership with the East Side Ballaz, the [[Vagos|'Vagos']], and [[The Families|'The Families']]. Most of these connections were secured by Dundee saving members of each group from the other gangs throughout the city, as well as from the cops. [[Lost MC|'The Lost MC']] Through working alongside members of the [[Lost MC|'Lost MC']], BBMC gained a trusted ally in [[Rudi Rinsen|'Rudi Rinsen']] and [[Reid Dankleaf|'Reid Dankleaf']].''' '''BBMC often works closely with these members of the Lost MC when performing bank heists, among other things. Vagos Before forming the BBMC Dundee grew his friendship with Speedy the now leader of the Vagos. Seeing Dundee as someone who came from nothing similar to himself Speedy has developed a soft spot for Dundee and is inclined to help his group out in times of need. The two groups work closely with one another in deals and trades and often carry out jobs with one another. Rivals & Enemies Misfits After purchasing a trap house from the Vagos, BBMC were approached by OTT and his crew to strike a deal similar to the one the Misfits had with GSF, the previous owners of the trap house. Benji and Jax stated that they were happy to consider the deal and simply needed time to run some numbers and see how this developed before striking a deal. However OTT did not like this and thus shot up the Bondi Boys and declared he was going to take the trap for himself. Upon hearing of this Dundee declared war on the Misfits and the two group began firing on sight at one another. One night while trying to saving themselves from the police the BBMC attacked pillbox medical which resulted in the death of Maverick Shaw at the hands of Benji. While attending to their wounds at Grandmas the group was attacked again by the Misfits. Benji and Dundee were eventually caught and sentenced to prison, while there they gave back their trap house to the Vagos and the war with the Misfits ceased. Aztecas The war began due to Irwin Dundee confusing the Aztecas light blue gang color as dark blue. This caused conflict as dark blue would cause conflict due to it being close to the BBMC gang color, denim blue. (Some of Dundee's own members don't understand how he could have confused this.) Irwin Dundee told the Aztecas that they needed to change their colors, or hand over the Pawn Shop. The war is currently at a standstill. [[Black Betty, Inc.|'Black Betty, Inc.']] Actions of Irwin Dundee concerning [[Sonya Summers|'Sonya Summers']] (beating Sonya for refusing to pay a fee for doing yoga in the gang's area) have led to a conflict with her. As of now, a few shootings have happened between Sonya and her friends with Bondi Boys MC. The shootings included drive-by shootings from both sides, as well as Sonya entering the gang's area near Irwin's house; shooting 3 gang members with an automatic weapon. While Irwin Dundee and [[Gomer Colton|'Gomer Colton']] were close, Irwin had both a stash house and grow house under Gomer's name. However, the war between The Bondi Boys and Chang Gang led Gomer to side with Chang Gang. Gomer ultimately stole the majority of Irwin's criminal possessions, including two AK-47's. This action resulted in a rage-fueled feud between Gomer and The Bondi Boys, and has pulled many other people into the war. The dispute has supposedly ended after The Bondi Boys kidnapped Gomer, and left him to die at sea. Irwin 'contacted the 'Leanbois over radio, with the frequency from Gomer's radio. Irwin had a conversation with [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Tony_Corleone Tony Corleone], so Gomer's fate would be known to his friends. Territory Gallery EJKu8x5VAAAsHDk.png|Bondi Boys MC Logo Image0-0.jpg|Bondi Boys MC Unknown (3).png|Dundee Jaxonh1.JPG|Jaxon Benji-wiki.jpg|Benji ShaneP.JPG|Shane Davoo.PNG|Davo Bbmc jim james.PNG|Jim James Adm.PNG|Adam (Prospect) Kayden Bondi.png|Kayden (Old Lady) Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses) Category:Gangs